Kayaking has become increasingly popular in the past few years. There are a number of different types of kayaking and the boats and paddles associated therewith are designed for the particular type. Thus, there are both calm water kayaks and white water kayaks along with sea or ocean kayaking.
The kayaker, after some experience, normally likes a paddle which can be customized to their particular requirements. However, doing so is relatively expensive and leaves the paddle unsuitable for other people to use.
It has been proposed in the art to manufacture the paddle of two pieces which are secured together; however, much of the structural integrity of a one piece structure has been lost. This is important, particularly in white water kayaking. Thus, an extra paddle is not carried in a white water kayak and if the construction is not capable of surviving the rigorous encounters, there may be paddle failure with potentially dangerous results.
As aforementioned, an adjustable kayak paddle would also be desirable in that it could reduce the expenses. Such an instance would be the case of a family with a single kayak but with two or more people using the kayak--for example, a parent and a child. In such an instance, the paddle suitable for the parent would certainly not be suitable for the child. A further instance where adjustability of the length would be preferable is in the instance where kayaks and paddles are rented. In such an instance, the lessor must have an inventory of various size paddles in order to meet the requirements of the different customers renting the equipment.
A further requirement for a kayak paddle is the adjustability of the relative orientation of the two blades and the angles. In a paddle which is controlled by the right hand, the wrist of the right hand is utilized to rotate the paddle 90 degrees on alternate strokes so that the face of the paddle properly enters the water. The shaft of the paddle is held loosely in the left hand while rotated by the wrist of the right hand on the left hand stroke. In a left hand controlled paddle, the opposite is true. The left hand grips the paddle and the wrist of the left hand rotates the paddle 90 degrees which is held loosely in the right hand. In some applications, it is desirable to use a paddle which is made in either a right hand or a left hand control and both a feathered and non feathered configuration. A generally universal position is provided by a kayak paddle having a non feathered blade configuration.
Normally, kayak paddles have been sold in a fixed length and with blade angles relative to each other of 90 degrees. However, blade angles have also been sold between 50 degrees and 90 degrees to allow the kayaker to reach a physical compromise which reduces windage of the top blade as well as to make the kayak easier to Eskimo roll. Inherently, to make a stock of a wide range of customized paddles is expensive and in many instances impractical.
Although there have been proposals in the prior art for kayak paddles which are adjustable in length and/or pitch, they have not become widely accepted either due to design which does not provide the required durability and/or lack of balance in the paddle after adjustment.